Dragons
by Static1218
Summary: The Dragon Knight meets the Half-Dragon. What happens next, even the author doesn't know.
1. Chapter 1

Davion rushed through the forest, panting lightly. It has been only a few hours, but he could tell.

Barathrum, the Spirit Breaker, was approaching fast.

_'This plan better work'_ He thought, as he swiftly avoided the high trees, delving deeper into the forest.

Davion and his allies, The Earth Shaker and The Windrunner, has formulated a plan to finally kill the mighty boar. It was a simple, yet effective plan. Davion lures Barathrum into an open plane. And once lured, the three shall attack all at once in a pincer formation.

Simple, right?

WRONG.

What Davion didn't count on was that while he was luring the boar into the jungle, both of his allies were being decimated by Ostarion, the Skeleton King, leaving the Dragon Knight unknowingly alone with the Spirit Breaker

As soon as Davion finally stepped into an open field, he saw it. The Spirit Breaker charging on all fours, his deftly cry ringing through the forest. Red eyes locked with Yellow ones. Davion prepared for the plan to come to fruition.

A few more feet from him Davion screamed…

"NOW!"

…. And he was rammed by the boar, sending Davion across the plains and into a tree. The impact was enough to send his shield flying through the air and land a few feet away from him.

"…ow" He sticked his sword into the ground and used it as a foothold, and looked at Barathrum, just before he disappeared.

"Boo"

And reappeared behind Davion, knocking him into the ground with a mighty swing of his lantern.

"Argh!" Even with his armor and his Dragon Blood working full-time, he could still feel his ribs cracking as he hit the ground. As he tries to get up, another swing by Barathrum sent the Knight sprawled across the floor. His vision was starting to get blurry. He looked around and saw his Shield. He stretched out his hands. If he could only reach for his Shield…

"Ahh Dragon Knight, what pleasant surprise it is to see you to your death" Barathrum dryly said as he stomped the outstretched arm, letting Davion scream in agony as his bone snapped into two.

"Broke your arm, I see?"

Davion, although his body broken, furiously looked straight into the boar's glowing red eyes.

"This is not over, Barathrum"

A hearty laugh ringed across the forest.

"Oh… but it is" Barathrum said as he raised his giant lantern, ready to deal the final blow when suddenly, a light engulfed Davion's eyes

He quickly shut his eyes for a few minutes, and reopened them again…

….to see a forest, vastly different from where he was. Everything seems more colorful, bright. It almost hurts his eyes to look

Lying on the ground, he struggled to sit upright, only to fail to do so.

"…Where am I?" He asked himself, as he looked straight up at the blue sky. While it seems he was miraculously saved for some reason, his injuries are still grave as when Barathrum first hit him.

He was starting to lose consciousness, when he heard a rustle by a bush. And as he saw a figure carefully approach him, he finally gave in to exhaustion just after he heard a Woman's Voice say:

"Who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Please do bear in mind that I don't know the world of League that well, but that doesn't mean I'm not willing to learn about it! So, yeah. If I did or said something wrong, lemme know.

* * *

This was not Shyvana's day. This was supposed to be her day off, for crying out loud!

But nooooo. Here she is, hiding in a bush near Baron for the last hour, waiting to ambush someone before taking down the enemy Nexus with her allies.

If that stupid, muscle-headed Garen didn't get the goddamn flu, she would've never been summoned to the League as a last-minute replacement.

"I swear, if I ever see that Demacian screaming idiot, I'm gonna have to-" she started before a brief brilliant flash of light engulfed her eyes, blinding her.

"Ugh, what happened?" she said as she shook her head, her eyes still blinded.

**_'Shyvana'_** a voice spoke

"Wha-"

**_'It's me'_**

"Is that-"

**_'Your Summoner'_**

"Summoner! What the hell happened?" she asked as she tried to regain her focus her eyesight.

**_'It seems that an unknown force has made its presence known in the Fields of Justice_'** The Summoner said**_ 'The League is considering forfeiting the whole match until the unknown disturbance has been dealt with'_**

"WHAT!?" She screamed "They called me on my day off, and now they want to cancel the match just because of some stupid disturbance!?"

**_'Ow, you don't have to scream, you kno-'_**

"Tell the League NOT to forfeit the match. That we're dealing with this 'unknown force'"

**_'__Are you sure? Isn't it more of a burden for you to deal with this unknown force? It might leave you more exhausted after dealing with it, making you useless for the remainder of the ma-'_**

"I do not care, Summoner. I can deal with it. Surely you are not doubting the Stamina and Endurance of a Half-Dragon such as myself, are you?"

**_'No, I am not. Just mere concern for the champion. This IS your life we're talking about. If you die to someone or something that isn't bound to the Fields of Justice, you won't be resurrected'_**

"I promise you, Summoner, I will not die to.. whatever this unknown force is. Now where is it anyway?"

**_'Oh, right. It's actually behind you'_**

The reply caught her off guard, but quickly regained her composure as she swiftly, but silently, turned around. Hiding in the bushes gives you a tactical advantage, as they are enchanted bushes. Your enemy cannot see you unless they enter the bush where you're hiding.

She quickly scanned the Area, although it is mostly unnecessary, as she could see that the 'unknown force' is in plain sight.

_'Is that a… person?'_ she thought as she slowly revealed herself from the bushes.

She slowly approached the person, but careful not to let her guard down. And as she was finally towering over this person, she realized that this 'person' was a man, and a Warrior to boot. His Sword and Shield are both a few feet away from him. Clad in bright Red and Yellow armor, the man looked gravely injured.

Shyvana kicked the Sword and Shield away from him, just to be safe.

Dents are all over his armor, mostly around his stomach and back, giving the idea that this person received quite the beating.

**_'Well now this is a surprise'_** The Summoner spoke**_ 'I expected some kind of beast with tentacles and oozing evil and whatnot… but a Warrior? Where did he come from?'_**

Shyvana wasn't listening to her Summoner's rambling, as she was entranced by this man's Armor. As she looked more closely, his armor bore signs of having a theme that seems strangely familiar...

'Red and Yellow' she thought as she grabbed his Shield. 'His shield and Helmet, bearing an animal that looks like a Dragon…'

"urgh…."

She quickly jumped back at the man's sudden groan. She saw him groggily open his eyes for a few seconds to see…

"Gold… Gold Eyes?" she gasped.

_'But that's impossible! The only humans who have gold eyes are those of the-'_ she stopped mid-sentence. She looked at the fallen man.

_'A Red and Yellow, Dragon-themed armor. Shining Gold Eyes… Just…'_

"…Who are you?" She said.

* * *

For those that are wondering why I referred to the bushes as 'Enchanted'... well...

www~dot~vgcats~dot~com/comics/?strip_id=315 (replace '~dot~' with actual dots!)

You get the Idea. Making them enchanted seemed more believable


	3. Chapter 3

I have no Idea where this story's going. So bear with me, people!

* * *

_Davion did not know how, but he was there, standing in a clearing in the middle of the forest. The last thing he remembered was the blue boar charging menacingly at him. Everything after that is all a blur still. His sword and shield are gone, and so is his armor. He was wearing peasant clothing, mainly a cotton shirt and pants along with leather boots. _

_He looked up._

_The rays of sunshine were brightly shining poking through the rustling leaves of the trees, distorting the light, giving Davion the impression that he was drowning under of a Sea of Light._

_He knew that standing around was not gonna help him, so he started to walk. Any direction will do, as even an idiot would know that he was lost. He kept walking, not knowing where he would end up. Anywhere will do, really, as long as there is civilization._

_Hours of walking, and he was starting to feel his stamina dwindling by the minute. It was weird, as his Dragon Blood should've kept him from feeling weak for at least days, not mere hours. After a few more hours of walking, he finally comes upon a field of wheat and an old Farmer's House._

_He started to walk towards the house when he felt the earth shake. He looked around and saw…. _

"_Barathrum" Davion silently cursed under his breath._

_Once again, the blue boar was charging towards him, his eyes filled with as much bloodlust as was with his last encounter. He knew that he stood no chance, as he held no weaponry._

"_DRAGON KNIIIIIGHT!" The beast bellowed as his charge became even faster. With swiftness as fast as the wind, the boar came closer and closer until he rammed into the Dragon Knight…. _

* * *

"HOLY SHIT!" Davion cried as he jolted upright. His breath was ragged and his whole body was sweating from the nightmare. Even in his dreams he couldn't escape that damn boar's Charge of Darkness.

"Don't tell me I'm beginning to fear that damn boar" He mumbled to himself as he stared at his hands, opening and closing them.

"Are you awake?"

"OOF!" With the instincts of a honed warrior, Davion 'graciously' rolled off the bed. And by graciously, I meant completely panicked and fell to the floor.

Quickly, he stood up and finally took heed of his surroundings. He was in a room with a single bed, a window, and strange machinery. He was wearing some kind of white overall clothing that extended from his neck up to his legs… and nothing more. He was completely nude under the clothing.

"Who goes there!" Davion screamed towards the door. He tried to feign authority, but without his Sword and Shield, not to mention he had no armor, he was feeling less confident.

The door swung open and he saw a woman clad in red and yellow armor. What caught his eye about this woman was that her armor somehow resembled his, not only in color but also its style: a Dragon. He noticed that she stopped in her tracks and was silently staring at him, so he stared back. Brilliant golden eyes stared at each other.

"Easy there, no one's going to hurt you" she said. Davion took heed of her voice, as it was somehow powerful and alluring. He shook the thought and replied with caution.

"How can I know if I can trust you?" He growled

"If I wanted you killed, I would have done it within the last 5 days you were unconscious"

"5 days?"

"Yep"

He thought about this for a few moments before replying

"…I will take your word for it then that I'm not in enemy hands"

"Good choice"

"Another question, are you the one who stripped me of my Weaponry?"

"No" she denied "It was probably one of the nurses"

"And my Armor?"

"One sec" She said as she walked back outside the door for a few seconds and came back dragging with her a large bag.

"Here" She said as she dragged the bag towards him. Sure enough, all the parts of his Armor were inside.

"You have my thanks. But a warrior is not a warrior without his weaponry"

"The people here will return it to you when you've healed up. You're lucky enough that I have managed to convince the Doctors to let you have your armor"

"Again, you have my thanks" He pondered for a while and asked "Where am I?"

She sported a smirk and said "You really are from another world, aren't you?"

Davion could only be confused with her statement before she opened up the window to reveal a glorious view of high buildings, glittering below the bright sun.

"Well, noble warrior, for now you are staying within a hospital of the great city of Demacia"

* * *

I'm gonna have to start playing more Shyvana and Davion, and less Sejuani and Shadow Shaman


	4. Chapter 4

I have no Idea what I'm doing, lol. Anyway, here's more of the two Dragons. It's at a slow pace though, I didn't even reach 800 words with chapter 4. Planning on making it longer in the future. Enjoy

* * *

**Dragons**

**Chapter 4**

The Dragon Knight climbed off his bed and looked out the window. A city radiating with life. Bright rays of sun reflected off the roof of houses and walls of tall buildings. Fascination for this city grew within Davion, but so did restlessness. He was stuck in an unknown land, with little knowledge of its people and their way of life. And this woman beside her even mentioned something about him being from another world…

Davion peered his eyes away from the glittering city and looked at her with his golden eyes. "You said that I am not of this world?"

"Correct" she replied nonchalantly.

"But how do you know? Is it not more possible that I am from a different continent from yours?"

"The League has considered that option" she said, "But it sounds absurd when you pair it up as to how you came to our lands. You came out of nowhere, hurt and dying. Not to mention you interrupted an ongoing fight within the Fields of Justice. No one ever interrupts an ongoing fight within the Fields. It is an iron rule that has never been broken… until a few days ago."

_'The League? Fields of Justice?'_ He pondered. All of this sounds extremely foreign to the Knight. He cannot feel the Dire and Radiant stones powers, not even a bit… If it is true that he came from another world, then the possibility for him to be stuck within this world is not a farfetched idea…

"Hey, look" Her voice snapped Davion out of his thoughts and he looked at her. "The reason that I am here is because the League sent me. They've told me that since I've decided to take charge of you when you were in the Fields, I might as well finish the job and help you out in anyway that I can"

Davion looked at her with "And why would 'this League' of yours not consider me to be hostile enough to be put into Prison? I am, as you say, from another world. As far as you know, I might even have powers, enough to destroy this world"

She smirked as she leaned against the wall, hands crossed "The League has considered that option as well, but decided to go against it as they feel it is safe enough. After all, they have hundreds of champions at their disposal, each of them worth 500 foot soldiers, at the least. Including me"

Davion blinked. 'So there are Heroes as well in this world. Maybe we are not so different after all.'

"Alright then. I guess I shall take up your offer. Until I manage to return home, you shall act as my Guide" He said

"…"

"What?"

"A guide? Couldn't you say it in another way? Like say, A companion"

"If that is what works for you, then fine. You shall be my companion until I am able to return home."

"Good to hear. Now get some rest" she said as she walked towards the door "You'll need strength when you leave this hospital"

"Why?"

"Because the League wants to talk to you as well…" she stopped for a few seconds and walked back to him

"I never really got to ask your name" she said.

"My apologies. I am Davion, the Dragon Knight"

"I am Shyvana, the Half-Dragon"

At the mention of Half-Dragon, Davion looked at her, as if he was expecting her to be joking.

"Half-Dragon? What on blazes are you talking about?" he incredulously asked "There are no such things as half-dragons"

Shyvana felt weak in the knees. That can't be right, he's got to be a half-dragon as well, right?

"…Wait, you're not a Half-Dragon?" she asked "But your eyes are of golden color! Only those who are human with the blood of a Dragon flowing through their veins are granted those eyes!"

"….I see" Davion looked at her with unyielding eyes. Gold upon gold staring at each other for a few minutes.

"…We should talk about this after I am out of this hospital" He said as walked back to his bed and sat on it.

"….fair enough" she hesitantly said as she walked back towards the door. "I'll be back after you are released from here" she said before closing the door behind her.

When she was out of his view, she buried her hand in her face

_'He's not a Half-Dragon like me…. What is he?'_ she thought to herself as she walked out towards the hallway.

* * *

Prelims are coming. After that, I'll try to update quickly!


End file.
